


Secret Love

by littlesummerwonders



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesummerwonders/pseuds/littlesummerwonders
Summary: 在几乎被李帝努包养的情况下，罗渽民和朴志晟因为一场意外开始了地下恋爱。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 主星娜 偶尔笃笃 后面可能有降/传/镯 还没想好（没写到

一  
我们的爱是个秘密。

朴志晟称职地饰演着罗渽民的秘密恋人这一角色。和明星谈恋爱要比想象中容易，虽然二十二岁的朴志晟这么觉得，但罗渽民没有因此而掉以轻心，并将一切隐藏得很好，二十四岁的他处理这段地下恋情就像对待其他工作一样滴水不漏。为了不被发现，约会多半定在两人的家里，朴志晟是本市的大学生，只有周末回家，平常不太方便，而罗渽民自己住在一所靠近市中心的公寓里，楼上楼下大多是在附近工作的办公族，只要和早晚高峰期的人流错开，根本无人察觉到邻居是死是活。像往日一样，朴志晟穿着一件宽大的黑色卫衣，双眼露在口罩与兜帽之间，拿着罗渽民留给他的门禁卡一路吊儿郎当地刷出电梯，散漫的样子却在站定到对讲机前消失了。他整理着领子，明明知道密码却故意地摁下门铃，这是朴志晟面对喜欢的哥哥时会施展的小伎俩。虽然罗渽民总是以一副无奈的口吻说自己“长不大”， 但朴志晟意外地从对方眼神里透露出来的东西得知，罗渽民喜欢这样的自己，并因为他身上隐藏着类似来自永无岛的那部分而真实地心动着。如果不会改变，那就永远不用担心未来，自两人相遇那天起，朴志晟和罗渽民一起度过的时间就停止了，他们的关系以恒定的形态存在于大众视野之外，小心翼翼地活在光的阴影下的恋情却比更多暴露在阳光下的爱意更渴望获得幸福，因此，朴志晟曾问过罗渽民，像他们这样不能被得到祝福的爱情算不算偷情，罗渽民说志晟啊比起爱情我更想守护的是你，因为人真的是很可怕的生物。朴志晟想了想，伸出小拇指跟罗渽民笑眯眯地说，那我跟哥的爱情就是世界上只有我们两个知道的秘密了，必须要拉钩才行。罗渽民说好，然后勾住了朴志晟伸过来的指头并顺势把他带到了床上。  
门外的朴志晟拉开口罩对着屏幕小小声念罗渽民的名字，门锁像听到“芝麻开门”的咒语一样被人从里面打开了，朴志晟故意磨蹭了一下才进去，但还是被站在玄关等他的罗渽民拦腰抱住了。  
罗渽民怕冷，家里初秋就已经开起了空调，他穿着一件白色的薄毛衣，在刚抱上朴志晟时还因为他身上未散尽的寒气而打了个哆嗦。同时，朴志晟也注意到了，挂着自己的罗渽民根本没有什么温度，于是他进屋后二话不说就脱掉了外套，隔着一层灰色的里衣重新把罗渽民塞到自己怀里。  
“还冷嘛？”  
“不冷了，呼呼。”  
罗渽民在朴志晟的胸前蹭蹭，露出心满意足的表情。  
“志晟身上真的好暖和。”  
“如果吃了渽民煮的拉面会更暖和哦。”朴志晟嘟起嘴，“太饿了，下课还被同学捉去讨论了，本来课结束得就晚，所以饭都没吃就跑来找哥了。”  
“既然跟哥见面比饭重要，就跳过拉面直接吃我吧。”  
“…是真的很饿啦QAQ”

朴志晟牺牲自尊用撒娇换来了拉面，吃到一半发现纸抽用完了，于是他去客厅问罗渽民要纸巾。当时罗渽民正背对着朴志晟站在窗前跟李帝努通话，他听见脚步转身，回头看到顶着一张被热气熏出两行眼泪的脸的朴志晟吓了一跳，罗渽民下意识抬起袖子给他擦泪，朴志晟嫌他的毛衣扎脸给避开了，罗渽民指指他扔在沙发上的包，示意朴志晟自己去翻。  
从几册厚厚的剧本之间朴志晟找到了一包被压变形的纸巾，他擦完脸的同时罗渽民电话也打完了，朴志晟听见罗渽民从鼻子里哼了一声，就顺势问一句：“你姘头啊？”  
罗渽民一听就笑了，他点点头，说：“他让我趁现在有空，下次进组之前过去住两天。”  
朴志晟知道，李帝努是罗渽民的金主，但两人也不是普通大款与明星之间那样简单的包养关系，在朴志晟这个见不得光的正牌男友眼里，李帝努只是抓住了罗渽民碍于情面无法拒绝别人的这一弱点单方面对他使劲死缠烂打罢了。  
把这件事当成工作的一部分就好了。最初跟朴志晟解释和李帝努的关系的罗渽民这样安慰着刚确定关系的小男朋友，朴志晟的不开心是他意料之中却又想要避免的，虽然自己还因为朴志晟吃味这一事实短暂地开心过，但他很快又思考起“万一要跟别人分享朴志晟这一可能性竟然存在”的烦恼。如果这样的话我会疯掉的，罗渽民看向朴志晟，心想：怎么可以有比我更爱朴志晟的人活在这个世界上呢？然而，或许是陷入了同样顾虑的朴志晟也恰好在用气鼓鼓的眼神瞪着他，两人用同样心情望着彼此的样子就像在照镜子，可朴志晟使劲眯起眼睛生气的脸蛋实在太可爱了。像是发现了朴志晟身上除撒娇之外的第二张足以打破宇宙各种原则的通行证一般，罗渽民忽然就想不起来自己在气什么了，他掉进了那双不大却足够盛下自己的眼睛里，一边嘴上噗嗤噗嗤地乐，一边伸手去捏朴志晟的脸。  
“志晟啊，”罗渽民随便地叫起朴志晟的名字当作安抚，“志晟啊~不要生气，我只爱你嘛。”  
“哥你听听自己说的什么话，好像我赚到一样，明明我也只喜欢你一个人。”  
“那要怎么证明我最——喜欢你嘛！一开始也和你说了，跟明星谈恋爱很累的，你也好好答应了，还说如果以后不去电影院的话，就看不见渽民哥跟别人谈恋爱了。认识志晟后的所有事我可像交往纪念日一样好好记着呢，虽然平时背台词很累，但一想起跟志晟一起经历过的所有事倒不费什么力气，这大概就是…爱的力量？”  
“既然好听的话都被说完了，那接下来就由哥亲自检查一下被你养熟的我的身上究竟积累了多少爱意吧。”

说着，朴志晟将罗渽民压在床上，低下头咬住对方的衣摆掀了上去，他用脑袋轻轻地蹭着那片光滑的腹部肌肤，在听到上方传来第一声喘息时伸手堵住了罗渽民的嘴。  
朴志晟的眼神变得和他愈发低沉的嗓音一样危险。

“渽民吶，即使是和李帝努做的时候，也要想着我的样子，知道了吗？”

二  
不是所有非公开的感情都有资格成为秘密。

李帝努和罗渽民是开着玩笑睡到一起的，在朴志晟出现之前。两人喝了酒，迷迷糊糊的脑子很不清醒，李帝努看见对面有几个看不清脸的重影，他下意识伸手去够，却刚好扶到罗渽民的肩膀，西装的垫肩部分触感有些突兀，罗渽民歪头一笑，借着酒劲塌下身子从西装外套里逃脱出来。李帝努看了看自己手里的外套，又下意识去够面前摇摇晃晃的罗渽民，罗渽民刚好脚下一绊，就这样栽进了他的怀里，李帝努的手刚刚好落在罗渽民的后腰上，衬衫带着他掌心的温度一起向下，突然的亲密接触成为意料之外的必然，两人之间就这样被点起了火。  
罗渽民仰起脖子，注视着鼻尖上方的李帝努被醉意醺红的脸，问：要接吻吗。  
他的眼底好像有一波无名春水晃动，而李帝努从中寻到了自己的影。

一开始的关系并非如此一发不可收拾。  
半年前，留学回来立刻被塞到自家公司上任的李帝努不是第一次参加业内饭局，他向来该吃吃该喝喝，唯独对某些私下交易不感兴趣。而罗渽民作为新人演员的出现使他意外，没有想到几年后两人会在这种酒席上见面。他俩在大学时同系过一年，后来罗渽民休了学，李帝努拗不过父亲转了专业去学经济，一来二去就断了联系。虽然两人在校时交情不深，但入世重逢难免要感慨几句。罗渽民很会看眼色，瞧着跟别人应酬差不多，便端了重新斟满的酒杯去找李帝努。  
站在落地窗前的李帝努表面上在赏月，实际上他已经猜测到罗渽民的来意。在影片很难采用新人当主角的如今，罗渽民却能在一部小制作爱情片中饰演男主角，多半是预算有限，或者…眼见鞋尖前落下一片投影，李帝努微笑着转过身，摆出与昔日同学叙旧的自然姿态。  
“渽民，好久不见。”  
“帝努。”罗渽民倒笑得一副如遇故人的样子，“没想到能在这见到你。”  
“听说你主演的新电影很快就要上了，预祝你们一切顺利。”  
“我来找你就是为了这事。”罗渽民开门见山道：“既然李总在你父亲名下公司作发行，希望您能在宣传时多费心，在排片方面多安排一些。”  
第一次见到这么光明正大说求人套话的李帝努感觉很新鲜，他瞥了眼罗渽民，发现对方脸上原有的淡淡微笑不见了，垂下眼用低沉嗓音一本正经讲话的神情比方才前来敬酒的罗渽民更像他认知里的罗渽民。他甚至能顺着对面熟悉的面部轮廓看到在大学教室里趴在自己身边睡觉的罗渽民的影子，印象中罗渽民很受欢迎，似乎一天到晚只有睡着了才会是面无表情的样子，和面对着人群时的感觉不一样。可比起永远开心地笑着的罗渽民，失去笑意的唇角和眼睛呈现出的那种疏离的冷漠感反而更吸引着李帝努的注意。一时间想得太远，怕被看破的李帝努清了清嗓子，放下酒杯，开口问道。  
“如果我同意这笔交易的话，那你能给我些什么呢？”  
罗渽民平静地注视着他：“你想要什么呢？”

“我也不知道，但交易对象是你，不如我们试试吧？”

至于试什么，试到什么地步，李帝努没有说。出于防止他反悔的心态，罗渽民几乎是随叫随到，业务范围从煮拉面发展到一起打电动以及之后的喝酒谈人生，导致正拍着吐得稀里哗啦的李帝努后背的罗渽民撑着脑袋想自己什么时候多出来一大学舍友。李总如此一表人才，按理说人缘桃花都该一个不落，可他只看到一位存在于公司与家两点一线的无聊宅男的日常。然而，还没来得及搞清楚李帝努和他的交易怎么一回事，罗渽民下周就又要进组了，他坐在保姆车上跟李帝努打电话请假，可对方的声音却听起来不太开心。  
“没事，你忙你的，我会照顾好自己的。”一听这话罗渽民就知道李帝努在放屁，虽然他也不是上赶着要去给人当保姆，但被对方这种应付老妈的语气给激到了。挂掉电话，罗渽民塞上耳机冷静地听歌，听着听着就睡了过去，等到再被助理叫醒他就忘了这事，从下车开始便忙着跟新剧组的人熟悉起来。  
昏天黑地地熬过了最初的几天夜戏，导演对着罗渽民挂青的黑眼圈大手一挥，慷慨地给了他周末两天的假。罗渽民二话不说，谢过导演拎包就走，司机问去哪的时候他睡觉睡到断片，想着李帝努在郊区的别墅离得近些，罗渽民梦呓似的告诉了对方地址。  
轻车熟路地开门进屋，罗渽民沾床就着，睡得半梦半醒之间似乎有人来过，还闻到若隐若无的饭香。脱离困意的罗渽民费劲地睁开眼，正好看见李帝努拎着外卖从门外回来。  
“醒了？”  
“嗯。”  
“吃不吃外卖？”  
“现在几点？”  
“下午四点，你睡了快一轮。”李帝努无所谓地打开披萨盒开始吃，还不忘跟明显睡懵了的罗渽民说：“厨房锅里有粥。”  
“你做的？”  
“对啊。你吃的话我给你盛点。”  
“……谢了。”  
第一次吃着李帝努做的饭的罗渽民感觉十分奇妙，这样不太像普通大学舍友了，倒像…他一开始没好意思说出来的那种关系。他喝着粥陷入沉思，同时看李帝努一脸单纯地吃着披萨的样子就觉得不爽，但这人好像从大学时就一直没心没肺的，以为只要把眼睛笑到眯起来就能骗过所有人，罗渽民也在自己没意识到的时刻眯起了眼，他猜想道：明明李帝努那样笑只是为了掩饰自己的无聊而已。  
察觉到罗渽民奇怪眼神的李帝努扭头看向他，嘴上一边问着“怎么了”，一边又继续咬着披萨。罗渽民像往常那样笑起来，摇着头说“没什么”，却又像分明藏着什么事故意吊着对方一样转移起话题。“有酒吗？”他问李帝努，又慢吞吞补上一句：“忽然想喝了。”  
于是就发展成开头那样的情节，罗渽民借由李帝努的手脱掉从剧组穿回来的西装外套，借着酒精说些半真半假的话，“你是不是对我有那个意思”，“你真的喜欢男人吗”，以及最后令局面无法挽回的“我倒要看看李帝努你对着我能不能硬”。

而解决疯话的唯一办法就是成为比他更疯的疯子。  
李帝努说：“罗渽民，你给我闭嘴。”  
然后他捉着罗渽民的手往下摸到自己的性器上，接着说：“我硬了。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一些以前的事：关于笃的真正开始和星娜的相遇

三  
单恋≠秘密。

只是确立肉体关系的话并不能绑住一个人。这点李帝努还是知道的，何况作为校园时期就活跃在人们口中的大众情人，罗渽民应该见识过不少人，比李帝努有趣的，比李帝努帅的，也许还有比李帝努又有趣又帅的。他看向躺在自己身边将头发睡得乱七八糟的罗渽民，一抔阳光的投影穿透窗纱落到他的肩头上，又因对方睡姿角度的变化而不断改变着光斑投下的位置，最后停在罗渽民的唇边，昨晚李帝努唯一没有碰的地方，像是这张天使脸庞上的禁区一样诱惑着他去靠近，可没有爱的接吻又会怎么样呢？李帝努清醒地知道，罗渽民并不爱他，起码现在是这样，但成年人即使没有爱情也可以做爱的。两人喝完酒做了几次，他已经记不得了，然而关于自己在对方体内如何冲撞的记忆却一清二楚，分裂的感官记忆将性欲和爱意完全区别开来，李帝努甚至有种指间还残留着罗渽民后腰温度的错觉，男人紧实的肌肉触感混合着滚烫的体温摸起来时和女人不太一样，他挑不出来更喜欢哪个，如果依据是持续狂跳到后半夜的心脏，在所有睡过的人里，李帝努最喜欢罗渽民。  
性欲也算是一种喜欢。李帝努很快说服了自己，只是一切发生得有点太快。对于罗渽民，他更想好好隐藏自己的感情，用尽一切办法延长这场表面上被金钱关系掩饰掉的他的单恋，在二十代后半期陷入的对某个男人的肉体的迷恋，并将其当作一个珍贵的秘密来对待，李帝努怎么想都觉得自己很好笑，但那些带着暧昧心思互相试探的时刻又切实存在过，全部像定时炸弹一样埋在两人间这场迟早会以失败告终的零和游戏中，既然他没办法拥有罗渽民的真心，就只好尽可能地享受着占有他的时间。李帝努对着罗渽民为自己的私心道歉：“对不起。”  
罗渽民意外地被吵醒了，他没有听清李帝努说什么，下意识问道：“怎么了？”  
李帝努没有再说话，支着脑袋在枕边伸手帮他拨开刘海。那块移动的光斑此时又移到了罗渽民的眼角，正好停在李帝努的指尖下，罗渽民刚睡醒就被阳光刺得睁不开眼，迷迷糊糊地说：“还以为帝努你的指尖会发光呢。”  
“渽民你，只跟发光的人交往吗？”  
“是啊。”罗渽民嗓音里透出一股午后醒来的慵懒，他隔着被子抱住李帝努，将男人挪到阳光铺满的一侧，立在自己的眼前，用欣赏艺术品一般的满足眼神从下往上打量着李帝努被金色光线镀满的赤裸肌肉线条，“现在可以了。”  
李帝努没反应过来，罗渽民的脸上却出现了他从未见过的陌生神情，罗渽民握住他的手，以一种认真的迫切的语调循循善诱，说着好像只会在电影里会发生的话：“爱上我了吗？要跟我交往吗？如果说同意的话，就要做好接受全部的我的觉悟哦？”  
危险，危险，话也危险声音也危险，就连让他心动的那张脸上也全部写满危险。李帝努变得找不见自己的声音，昨夜持续激烈的心跳好像又回来了，他咽了一口唾沫，却还是感到呼吸困难，不知道要说什么。  
像是作为猎物被发现了的捉迷藏，李帝努果然又在罗渽民牵动嘴角故意露出一丝破绽的笑意中预料到自己的窘境，他被罗渽民的演技骗了。  
“坏家伙。”  
“偶尔也要给金主汇报一下工作成果嘛，嘿嘿。”  
“坏家伙。”  
“我演的很好吧？被骗到了吧？”罗渽民依旧很得意，搂着李帝努的脖子蹭来蹭去，“不会真的爱上我了吧，李帝努xi？”  
“敢再骗我试试看。”  
李帝努因为被罗渽民抱住所以声音闷闷的，听起来毫无威胁性，他的脸也被罗渽民有些长的头发扎着难受，正当他在想是继续做下去还是找个理由脱身呢，客厅响了十几声的挂钟帮李帝努做出了选择。李帝努捏开罗渽民纤细的手腕从床上下来，趿拉着拖鞋一边从地上找裤子穿一边问罗渽民的助理晚上几点来接他。罗渽民扭着身子斜睨李帝努换衣服的背影，凭空有种自己真多了个体贴温柔的男朋友的幻觉。

到底谁才是坏家伙呢？

-一个月后-  
“啊…我该怎么做呢？”  
这是倒在水池旁边的罗渽民在知觉消失前听见手机里经纪人说出的最后一句话。他知道个屁呢，都被人下药了，新来的经纪人还问他怎么办，回去就跟公司反映一下把人换掉。罗渽民咬住舌头，用尽力气把本来要翻的白眼按回去，恰巧从门口走进来高高细细一个人，也不怕吓到人家，罗渽民在药效发作前的最后一秒死命拽住那只黑色裤腿，在对方“吓死我”的惊呼里，把还在通话中的手机扔了过去。

似乎没有想到过对方也会是下药者之一的可能性，只是凭直觉拜托了像路人的陌生人救救自己。洗完胃刚被推进病房的罗渽民依旧感觉隐隐地想吐。他坐起身干呕了几下，立刻又像坏掉的弹簧那样躺回到床上，然而，第一时间映入他视野之中的，仍是那条在夜店洗手间门口见过的细细长长的被黑色裤子包裹着的腿。  
“你…好些了吗？”黑色裤腿的主人说话了，声音听起来和纤长的身形不太搭。罗渽民闭着眼点点头，又下意识想到自己公众人物的身份，于是他不得不睁开眼努力去看清对面这位救命恩人的脸，结果却看到一位染着金色头发的小……孩子？  
你成年了吗？他想这样问，但好像不太礼貌。因为受到罗渽民打量的目光而感到不太自在的男孩子低下了头，装作随意的样子拨弄起自己过长的刘海来。罗渽民刚想说要不你走吧，就看见自己的助理推门进来，年轻的女孩和男孩对着彼此互相鞠躬道谢，然后以“拜托不要说出去”和“我不会跟别人提的”结束，浑身穿着黑色的男孩就这样消失在被白色包围的病房里。  
“志晟啊，谢谢你，等渽民哥好起来我们会去拜访道谢的。”罗渽民觉得难受，又听助理说已经把明天工作暂时推掉了，眼皮一沉就睡死过去。

这一觉睡得很沉，甚至做了长长的一个梦。可罗渽民忘记了，他平时不做梦，生物钟也像碎片被夹在名为罗渽民的人生的书里，因为还有其他更重要的东西要填进来：刚有起色的演员事业，咖啡和收集更多毛绒绒可爱的东西，以及寻找爱情。罗渽民总是没办法放弃寻找那份可能会发生在他头上的爱情，即使他也深知自己这样的性格很容易就会错过任何在现实以灰暗的躯壳伪装着、到未来才会变得发光而真挚的爱情，他不是不想等，他没办法等；罗渽民太怕改变，对自己，对别人，对世界上的全部，“如果人永远不会变心的话就好了”的下一个念头就是“怎么可能”，逐渐地他发现连真实的罗渽民和影片中饰演他人的罗渽民都没办法分清了，明明之前还故作轻松地在李帝努面前以真实的罗渽民的模样念出那部在拍的青春影片里的男主角的台词，可一直忽视他的心在两种身份之间的夹缝里挣扎的事实也变得辛苦起来，罗渽民心想，不如放弃吧，等心中向往爱情的部分慢慢消逝，等说服自己朝着向现实妥协的方向改变，说不定会更自由。  
但朴志晟的出现改变了罗渽民本打算要改变一切的想法。

因为临时加排的路演，罗渽民结束行程坐上保姆车时已经是下午四点。他抬头看向窗外擦黑的天，初春三月的冷空气令他只剩下取暖一个念头。女助理先跟司机打招呼将车内暖气调高些，又转过头来跟罗渽民说今晚要去上次救过他的朴志晟家道谢，算私人行程，所以没有提前和新换的经纪人对接。  
“上面说，那件事知道的人还是越少越好。”  
女助理惴惴不安的样子让罗渽民有点心烦，即使他知道她没有错，罗渽民从后视镜里瞥见司机耐人寻味的目光，像钩子一样快要在他身上看出些洞来的眼神跟那些挤在门口的记者们一模一样，因为是公众人物，所以身为受害者也要承担被怀疑的责任吗？罗渽民拿出那副工作上来者不拒的态度，牵动嘴角刻意放慢着速度露出一个足以蒙混过关的温柔又不失礼节性的笑，他笑着朝助理的方向点点头，应答的语气自然得仿佛只是要多吃一顿饭而已。  
“知道了，那我们这就去吧。”

朴志晟…那个黑衣男孩的家在一处城郊新建立的别墅区里，除了一片光秃秃的独栋房子和刚搬来的绿化植物什么都没，就连街道也没有修好，车子在凹凸不平的石板地面上行驶得很不稳，助理有些慌张地说不如我们就在这里下车吧。  
罗渽民跟在助理后面，看她按着纸条上写的地址紧张地对照着每户的门牌号，每一户的房子看起来都那么相似，苍白又笨重的身子就这样散落在远离城市的山坡上，联系到朴志晟唯一给罗渽民留下印象的被黑色长裤包裹住的纤长又轻盈的双腿，他不禁觉得有点好笑：喜好用黑色装饰着自己纤细外表的男孩，为什么要住在这种空旷到只剩下白色的世界里呢？  
恍神之间，助理已经找到了朴志晟的住处，她带着罗渽民走进了所有白色房子之中稍显偏僻的一间，然后房门被人打开了，救过罗渽民的男孩依旧穿着一身黑色，他站在白色格子门的旁边向他们招手，脸上有些在罗渽民看来不成熟的笑意，但语调又是淡淡的：你们来啦。  
仿佛一点也不关心自己救过的人，也对他们今日专程前来的道谢不抱期望，可那双眼分明是不会骗人的，如果会，怎么可能瞒得过罗渽民——或许，非要形容的话，知道纯洁的试探是怎么一回事吗？寒暄间，罗渽民无意撞上朴志晟的视线，意外从中捕捉到了心动的讯号。  
这猜想起因于他从男孩黑色的瞳仁里望见的自己，那片倒映着的白色世界里唯一布满暧昧色彩的东西，甚至还带有一些此时的罗渽民不敢确认的亮闪闪的光，原来他也可以在别人眼里发出这样的光的，罗渽民觉得高兴，却又害怕，他没有足够的勇气以一个独立于非黑即白的环境之外的特殊身份靠近朴志晟，但朴志晟比他先迈出了那一步。

“哥可以答应我一个请求吗？”  
“什么？”  
“不要告诉别人我去了那所酒吧。”朴志晟将食指竖起来比在唇边，有些幼稚的样子，他因为害羞而眯起了眼睛，微微上前站到罗渽民的面前，“我那晚不应该出现在酒吧的，可是是学长的生日，明明跟我没关系，但我们舞蹈社团的内部，真的，非常，重视辈分关系，认识的同辈说志晟去吧去吧，你不去不太好，所以我抱着去喝一杯酒就溜的念头去了，结果本来要跟学长表白的女孩子却在切蛋糕时把我拉到包厢外面，说喜欢我。”说着似乎连朴志晟都觉得无语了，他偏过头叹了一口气，“我跟她说，你大概是喝醉认错人了吧，就匆匆逃去了厕所，后来…”  
“后来，你就碰到了被人下了药而倒在地上的我，把我送进了医院，谢谢你。这也是我今天来这里的原因。”罗渽民看朴志晟一副继续等着他说下去的表情，但碍于助理在场，他顺手勾了朴志晟的手指往里边走：“带我参观一下你家厨房吧，我对做饭很有兴趣。”  
朴志晟看向罗渽民戴着尾戒的手，完全忽视了对方这个蹩脚的借口。他的眼神直直地落在两人指间相交叠的位置，并不自觉地咽了口唾沫，上下滑动的喉结由此出卖了男孩年轻透明的心，恰好回过头来的罗渽民敏锐地捕捉到这一瞬，或许是因为触碰到朴志晟而与他建立了心电感应，他想。罗渽民也少有地感觉到自己的脸在发热，他低下头，呼出一口气，眼睫毛在脸上打出一片蝶翼薄翅的投影，莫名的冲动驱使罗渽民面对朴志晟时能够毫无保留地倾诉：  
“和你一样，我也是个在错误的时间出现在错误的地点的人，我原本是要去一间酒店参加聚餐的，但周末的路上实在太堵了，我就在群里跟他们道歉说可能要迟到了，你们先吃吧，结果却得到了’就猜到会这样所以临时决定改了地方’的回复，等我赶到那间酒吧，他们闹着要罚我酒，我倒无所谓，但其中有个人很可疑，我们之前不认识，却非要我喝他的酒。”  
朴志晟悄悄握住了罗渽民的手，沉默地听着。  
“当我看着他的眼睛，把杯子从他颤抖的手里拿过来的时候，我就知道了：’啊，原来是这么一回事’，但没想到药效太快了，我从没见过这么厉害的催情药，从包间跑到厕所大概只用了七步，但我立刻就倒在地上开始全身发烫了，意识也不清醒，新来的经纪人也被吓的不知道怎么办才好，我的头越来越痛，一边担心着万一他追来厕所那就完蛋了一边你就出现了…”  
罗渽民说完了，他看向朴志晟的眼里也越来越亮，但和方才朴志晟看向他的那些闪闪发光的东西并不一样，厨房没有开灯，只有冰冷的白色厨具反射着窗外透进来的月亮的光，缺少了光源的话，到底还有什么其他的东西足以浸湿这双好看的眼睛呢？朴志晟忽然失去了用正常礼节对待一位刚认识的哥哥的能力，他不想再看到罗渽民再在自己面前哭的样子了，哪怕多一秒也不行，于是他彻底放弃思考，轻轻抱住了罗渽民。

“现在我们之间有三个秘密了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 温水煮青蛙和一见钟情两种都好喜欢！！！我真是没救了 三角关系为什么这么好吃？？？（。


End file.
